<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Creek: The Curse of the Moonlight Sailor by Licoansaas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815704">Moonlight Creek: The Curse of the Moonlight Sailor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licoansaas/pseuds/Licoansaas'>Licoansaas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, All of the characters have very dubious moralities, Alternate Universe - Original, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardly obvious flirting, Crying, Gay, I’m really just doing this because i want to make a comic out of this story, I’m writing these tags at 4am bear with me, Multi, Piracy, Post-Apocalypse, References to Colonialism, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Sexual Tension, Subtlety was never an option, Trust Issues, War, a whole lotta gay, and a muddy psycho-pass, and fluff, anger management issues, babyboys have to find a legendary treasure, bacoming a better person by being worse in society’s eyes, but it is a made up religion, nah jk they have to find the pieces of the map first, that’s basically the whole plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licoansaas/pseuds/Licoansaas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their biggest heist at Fenikso’s casino, three thieves—who are well known as “The Stelli”—will face a challenge that they were not expecting: being imprisoned by pirates when they where trying to steal their ship. Who would have thought that the leader of The Stelli would have just what those pirates where looking for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight Creek: The Curse of the Moonlight Sailor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings. If you’re reading this please have in mind that this work is not meant to be a novel, as i plan for it to become a comic series in the future. That’s why I apologize for any grammar/vocabulary/narrative structure mistakes that i may commit. This is also a work in progress with no update schedule, so if i where you I wouldn’t expect frequent updates. With that said, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An unstoppable murmur, the cheering of the crowd as yet again another disgustingly rich landlord bathes in a Jackpot. Fine crystal glasses colliding with each other as the owners of those glasses gobble down the even finer liquor. It didn’t matter how many times they saw this, it always left them felling the same way.</p><p>Leo would always scoff in revulsion, Luke tightened his fists in pure rage, and Glow couldn’t help but look at the happily oblivious gamblers with pity and a bitter nostalgia. The first two looked at each other even through the black masks that hid their identities, only the look in their eyes needed to know what they were thinking about. Not too long ago, they had infiltrated the Golden Phoenix Casino, thanks to a lot of preparation and Glow’s undeniably persuasive personality. Their plan, fairly simple: take away the excess, and give it to those lacking. They definitely weren’t heroes, but who cared about being a hero when you can do things fairly and also cause some commotion while you’re at it? From his position on the railings of the industrial ceiling—which was at the very least ten meters high—, Leo shifted his gaze to Luke, who was right next to the emergency power supply—and already fiddling with it—.</p><p>It only took a nod from Leo for Luke to take down the entire power supply, making sure that it won’t turn on once they take care of the main one. From the floor, Glow watched his comrades carefully, trying not to call any attention to himself or his companions. When he saw the sign, he knew his real mission had begun. Glow moved quickly from the center of the room to an unoccupied—already prepared—Jackpot machine that was semi-hidden by the side of the room and took two things out of his pocket: a key-shaped trinket and a single copper coin.</p><p>Okay Glow, just do it right like she taught you, he thought just about two seconds before introducing the coin into the machine. He then quickly pressed the button to play for the big prize, which meant he only had one chance. He was now realizing he didn’t like living on the edge as much as Leo did. He grabbed the lever and placed the trinket on the lever’s joint, and—thankfully—when he pulled, it got stuck. Now the wheels wouldn’t be stopped by other than friction and gravity. He then got a pocket knife out of his boot—because carrying a pocket knife in your pocket is basic—and used it as leverage to open the glass window to the wheels. He had to do this quickly not to raise suspicion, so moving to the side of the room had proven to be a good idea. He stopped the three wheels so that the visible drawing in all of them was that of a golden phoenix and quickly closed the window and took the trinket out of the joint of the lever. When the lever finally fell into place, locking the image of a jackpot on the machine, a sudden ‘bang’ went off, colorful confetti falling from the ceiling and a deep voice exiting the speakers.</p><p>“It looks like someone just won the big prize! A million Gold coins!” Deafening cheers followed the announcement. Right after that, Glow got up from his stool right in front of the loaded machine and made his way to the bathrooms, now unoccupied by the news of a big prize. Leo and Luke arrived at the bathroom through the ventilation ducts, quickly moving to one of the stalls to get three janitor uniforms from over a lose ceiling plate. They quickly put them on and got out, taking a different route each.</p><p>Glow moved quickly trough the masses of people, reaching the only door that had to be manually closed—which also happened to be the biggest one—. Luke and Leo reached the command room within seconds, and the janitor disguises gave them enough time to knock out the two workers with extreme precision. Luke took care of the mechanical doors while Leo figured out the loudspeaker system.</p><p>“Let’s do it. When i count down from three, turn the lights off, okay?” Said Leo, smiling under his mask.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Answered Luke.</p><p>“Three...</p><p>Two...</p><p>One... Go!”</p><p>And everything went dark. The cheers and celebrations of the crowd turned to anxious whispers and some screaming. No less than about five seconds later, Leo’s voice filled every speaker in the casino.</p><p>“Fear not, travelers. The Golden Phoenix Casino is simply facing some minor difficulties with the emergency power system.” That was Leo’s sign for Glow and Luke to get ready, and so they did, each of them moving from their current location to a place within the heights of the ceiling where they wouldn’t be noticed yet. “We beg for your understanding and patience, so please, stay put in your current location to prevent any inconveniences.” And with that, everyone seemed to calm down quite a bit.</p><p>Poor fools.</p><p>Right after his announcement, Leo stripped off his janitor uniform and put his mask back on, walking in between the people without touching anybody, without being noticed. As opposite to all this people, the three boys could manage more than fine in the dark. Leo supposed that living in the streets and having to move in the dark most of the time had it’s advantages.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Okay this is author here. So I’m still trying to manage with this story and as I don’t know when I’ll be able to finish it i will post this as a WIP, because i really don’t want if to be erased. This is a story i will 100% finish, but I’m not really sure about when. Thank you for your interest, i will keep writing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>